vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
TIE Bomber
Summary The TIE/sa bomber, often simply called the TIE bomber, was a TIE line variant developed by Sienar Fleet Systems as a dedicated planetary bomber. They entered into service with the Imperial Navy’s Starfighter Corps, with every star destroyer carrying at least one squadron of TIE bombers. They proved to be quite effective in assaulting enemy bases and obliterating enemy emplacements in operations supporting the Imperial Army. They also proved effective for surgical planetary bombardment operations where strikes from capital ships was deemed tactically unviable as well as for harassing enemy capital ships. There was also a shuttle variant of TIE bomber with the portside ordnance bay being modified to carry up to half a dozen passengers. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C with thermal detonators. 7-C with laser cannons. High 7-C with cluster bombs and orbital mines. 7-A with missiles/torpedoes. High 7-A with proton bombs Name: TIE/sa bomber Origin: Star Wars Classification: Bomber Users: Galactic Empire (Imperial Navy) Length: 7.9 metres Width: 10.6 metres Height: 5.4 metres Material: Quadanium steel and Titanium alloy fuselage Needed prerequisite for use: One trained pilot Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Large Building level+ with thermal detonators (Can carry clusters of Class-A Thermal Detonators for use in anti-personnel bombardments where the use of more powerful laser cannons and concussion or proton warheads is deemed excessive or tactically unviable). Town level+ with laser cannons (L-s1 laser cannon is the very same model used on the standard TIE/ln). Large Town level with cluster bombs and orbital mines (These bombs are capable of blasting apart the hulls of something like an AT-AT walker). Mountain level with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes (More powerful than the missiles used in the Clone Wars era Umbaran long range capital defence turrets, which have yields of 100 Megatons each, and potentially up to 800 Petajoules. A barrage of these can severely damage the unshielded hulls of capital ships and orbital stations with at least this level of durability). Large Mountain level+ with proton bombs (Can be equipped with anti-capital grade proton warheads, such as the kind at the heart of the self-destruct mechanism of the E-XD Infiltrator Droid. Just two of these can potentially cripple unshielded medium sized warships larger and more durable than something like an Arquitens-class Light Cruiser or a fully shielded CR90 Corvette) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speed (850+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Comparable to the Y-wing) Durability: At least Large Building level+, likely much higher (Build includes titanium alloy armor as well as a layer of Quadanium steel plating, a material normally reserved for capital ship and battle station heavy batteries. Should thus be significantly more durable than something like the AT-DP walker) Range: Several kilometres with its laser cannons and various bombs, dozens of kilometres with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes. Weaknesses: * Although built with far tougher materials than the TIE line fighter variants, lack of deflector shielding nonetheless makes it a glass cannon and susceptible to being quickly taken out of battle with a single well placed hit from something like a starfighter grade laser cannon. * Speed & agility are unimpressive even by the standards of the Y-wing. Is practically a sitting duck for any fighter and even some types of armed light freighters & shuttles with a competent pilot in the cockpit. * Lack of a hyperdrive limits its strategic and tactical viability as a bomber. Has to be ferried across interstellar distances by a hyperdrive equipped carrier craft. Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7